


Last

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [1]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: This sad piece of shit is inspired by one of the "what if's" proposed on the LaikaVerse Discord Server! (link at the end of the fic). Hope you enjoy this, I don't know what's up with me writing sad stuff.
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> This sad piece of shit is inspired by one of the "what if's" proposed on the LaikaVerse Discord Server! (link at the end of the fic). Hope you enjoy this, I don't know what's up with me writing sad stuff.

A loud horn blasted from a distance, as Coraline looked at that direction where it came from. The thin metallic hand that came from the Other Mother looked towards it as well, as a shout cried loudly, along with the rumbling of a motorcycle's engine, charging towards their direction.

"YAAAAAA!!!"

Coraline continued to struggle on the thread that held the key to the small door being pulled by the Other Mother's hand, as Wybie drove towards them, holding a long set of pinchers on his one hand and driving the motorcycle on the other.

Wybie made sure that he doesn't hit Coraline's head with his motorcycle, as he used the pinchers to snatch the Other Mother's thin metallic hand away from Coraline. She breathed out, holding her neck as she choked for air.

He drove away from Coraline, holding the Other Mother's hand with his pinchers. As he stopped his motorcycle, the Other Mother's hand had succesfully wiggled free from the pinchers, and immediately jumped on Wybie's face mask, causing him to screech loudly in horror.

Wybie unknowingly drove towards Coraline, trying to get rid of the Other Mother's hand off his face mask, before his motorcycle bumped into a hard rock, making him fall off.

"WAAAHH!! AAAAHH!!" He shouted, rolling on the ground towards the well.

Coraline gasped, as he watched Wybie fall inside the well, with his hand hanging on the edge. He gasped, looking upwards as his breathing worsened, desperately holding on to the edge of the well and praying that his hand doesn't slip.

"Wybie!" Coraline shouted in horror, as his hand slowly slipped from the edge of the well. 

She stood up from her feet quickly, grabbing the sheet she brought with her with a shaking hand. Her heart is pounding from inside her chest as she walked frantically towards him.

The Other Mother's hand crawled from Wybie's foot, trying to reach the surface of the well. But his grip on the edge loosened with the movement of the Other Mother's hand, making his hand slip and let go of the edge of the well.

"WYBIE!" Coraline shouted, desperately trying to reach for him, but she was too late as the darkness of the well swallowed him whole along with the Other Mother's hand, and she can't do anything but watch him. 

Watch as the real version of the boy who saved her from the Other Mother fall inside the well, as he looked at her with pure horror in his face. The last time that she's ever going to see his face again. Wybie's last sight was the face of the girl he recently saved from the Other Mother, only to look down at him helplessly.

And then everything fell silent all of the sudden, with Coraline staring down at the well, her heart pounding loudly inside her ears as her breathing hitched. She waited for the sound of the water below the well, as her hand grabbed on the key to the Other World.

The key that the Other Mother wants, and as long as this key is still here, that monster won't stop until she gets it. 

A tear ran down Coraline's cheek, closing her eyes as she sobbed quietly. Then another tear followed, and then another, and then another, until her tears flowed freely like a river from her eyes.

If it wasn't for his Other World self, she wouldn't be here in the first place. If Wybie's Other World self didn't help her, she would still be under the wrath of the Other Mother. If it wasn't for Wybie's Other World self, she wouldn't have set the other trapped souls free.

She held on the key that was wrapped around her neck, staring at the darkness of the deep well. Her parents did came back for her, but were they the reason why they were back in the first place? 

It was all Wybie, both his button eyed self and his real self. She couldn't have done this all alone. 

But, he's gone now. And he didn't even had the chance to tell his grandmother that she was right all along. And Coraline felt that it was her fault that he was gone.

Coraline ripped the key from her neck, holding it tightly on her hand. She looked down at the well again and stood up on her feet. She looked around her, seeing Wybie's broken motorcycle on the ground. 

She shook her head, staring hard at the well below her and flew.

Downward.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link of the LaikaVerse Discord Server where we focus on loving the Laika Films, and creating prompts, headcanons, and AUs for the Ultimate Laika Films Crossover! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/CzRAJRk
> 
> See you there! And sorry for the sad fic :')


End file.
